Atonement
by winter lodge
Summary: Koushi dikacaukan oleh suara-suara aneh yang bergema keras dalam kepalanya; memusingkan, mencabut kesadaran. Belakangan, Koushi akhirnya menyadari bahwa suara-suara itu adalah pesan dan permintaan maaf dari masa depan. [AU]


**Atonement**

 **Haikyuu** © Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

.

.

.

Menjelang ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluhsatu, Koushi sering merasakan kesadarannya hilang tiba-tiba, tak kenal tempat ataupun waktu. Pada hari-hari di mana ia sedang beruntung, hal paling parah yang dirasakannya hanya hilang fokus sementara, seperti yang biasa kaurasakan ketika kau sedang melamun. Namun di hari-hari lain, ia bisa benar-benar ambruk dan pingsan. Beruntungnya sampai sejauh ini, ia tidak pernah kehilangan kesadaran di situasi-situasi yang berbahaya, seperti ketika sedang menyeberang jalan atau menuruni tangga. Kecuali kalau tutup spidol yang dilemparkan Profesor Ukai padanya karena kehilangan fokus saat kuliah masuk ke dalam kategori situasi berbahaya.

Morisuke sempat bersikeras untuk mendampingi Koushi ke manapun ia pergi untuk berjaga-jaga. Koushi jelas menolak, karena usianya hampir dua puluh satu dan bukan balita yang harus ditemani kemana-mana, namun akhirnya Koushi tidak bisa menolak niat baik Morisuke setelah ia pingsan di koridor kampus beberapa waktu yang lalu. Morisuke mengajukan diri untuk menjadi partner kerja Koushi di berbagai proyek, dan beruntungnya mereka bertetangga di asrama sehingga Morisuke bisa mengawasi Koushi dengan baik. Rasanya seperti tahanan yang harus ditemani sipir kemana-mana—memang bukan perumpamaan yang bagus, mengingat sebenarnya niat Morisuke baik, mengawasi Koushi demi keselamatannya sendiri.

Makanya, ketika Koushi tidak terlihat bersama dengan Morisuke, rekan-rekan sekampusnya akan beranggapan itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

"Oi."

Koushi terlonjak. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha mengakses memori terakhirnya sebelum tiba-tiba konsentrasinya hilang—oh, perpustakaan, meja baca, mencari bahan untuk makalah genetika. Di depannya sebuah tangan bergerak naik turun, membuat Koushi harus mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"… Tooru."

"Barusan kumat lagi? Aku sudah berdiri di depanmu selama … hm, tiga puluh detik, lho." Sang pemilik tangan menaikkan alisnya sambil menurunkan tangan, kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Koushi. Ponselnya ditaruh asal di atas meja, tepat di antara mereka berdua.

Tentu saja, hampir semua rekan sekampus Koushi tahu soal hal ini, terutama Oikawa Tooru—rekan seklubnya sekaligus teman sekelas di hampir semua mata kuliah semester ini, juga jadi salah satu saksi mata insiden tutup spidol Profesor Ukai.

"… Begitu, ya." Koushi mengeluh. "Duh, maafkan aku, ya."

"Tidak masalah." Tooru mengibaskan tangannya enteng. "Selama ini kuperhatikan, kau makin sering kumat, lho. Apa sudah ke dokter?"

Koushi mengangguk pelan. Ia butuh mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata, wajahnya masih tampak linglung. "Dokter bilang tidak ada yang salah denganku. Aku sehat-sehat saja. Tekanan darah, susunan sistem saraf, bahkan dari hasil _MRI scan_ juga tampaknya normal-normal saja."

"Begitu?" Kedua mata Tooru tampak melebar. "Mungkin kau dirasuki oleh hantu mahasiswa yang mati jomblo, dan berniat cari pacar lewat tubuhmu itu."

Koushi melempar Tooru dengan penghapus. "Jangan bercanda."

Penghapus itu ditangkap Tooru sambil tertawa kecil, tawa yang tidak cukup keras untuk mengganggu orang-orang yang tengah belajar di sekeliling mereka. "Omong-omong, di mana Yaku?"

"Di … ruang Dewan Mahasiswa, kurasa," jawab Koushi, tampak bingung. "Uh, kurasa aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang ia bilang saat ia pergi. Sori. Kau butuh bicara dengan dia, ya?"

Tooru menggeleng, ujung jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Na-ah. Hanya sedikit heran kenapa Yaku tega meninggalkanmu. Omong-omong, aku butuh bicara denganmu."

"He?" Koushi memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Tooru penuh tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang _lamaran_ ku waktu itu," gumam Tooru jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bagaimana? Terima, nggak?"

Kembali Koushi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk bisa mengerti apa maksud Tooru. Butuh beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari bahwa Tooru bicara tentang penelitian yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aaah." Koushi mengangguk-angguk. "Tooru, kau mau aku bicara jujur atau dimanis-manisi?"

Tooru merengut. "Apa, kau mau menolak?"

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya lagi," jawab Koushi jujur. "Aku takut tidak bisa membagi waktu."

"Maafkan aku, Kou-chan, tapi kau bicara dengan _Project Leader_ sekaligus kapten tim voli. Argumen seperti itu kuanggap tidak valid."

Koushi mendengus. "Tidak semua orang bisa membelah diri sebaik dirimu, Tooru."

"Ayolaaaaaaaah Kou-chaaan, kalau otak sebrilian dirimu bergabung dengan penelitian ini, kita bisa buat gebrakan!" Tooru mulai merajuk seperti kanak-kanak yang tidak dibelikan mainan. "Profesor Ukai sudah mulai mencari sponsor, dan kabarnya sebuah perusahaan besar sudah setuju akan mendanai penelitian ini. Tebak perusahaan apa."

"Perusahaan Farmasi Sakanoshita?" tebak Koushi sedikit ragu. Senyum lebar terbit di wajah Tooru.

"Yap."

"Wah," gumam Koushi pelan. "Keren."

"Makanya, ikut dong!" Kembali Tooru merajuk. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Koushi mengembuskan napas panjang. Belum berniat untuk memberikan jawaban serius pada Tooru. Koushi tahu Tooru sangat berharap banyak padanya, mengingat mereka sudah beberapa kali tergabung dalam proyek penelitian yang sama dan mereka merasa cocok bekerja bersama. Tapi itu dulu, saat Koushi masih belum pernah hilang sadar secara tiba-tiba. Dengan kesadaran dan konsentrasinya yang sering hilang, ia akan lebih sering mengacaukan lab. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan pencatatan observasi subjek eksperimen, atau penulisan laporan penelitian per harinya? Penelitian Tooru adalah penelitian yang begitu penting. Mereka bahkan sudah mendapatkan sponsor besar yang pastinya tidak boleh dikecewakan. Seorang peneliti yang sedang kacau seperti diri Koushi sekarang tidak layak untuk turut berpartisipasi.

"Aku akan lebih sering mengacaukan lab, lho," gumam Koushi tidak jelas. Tangannya meraih pelan ponsel Tooru yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Pinjam hape, ya. Mau _selfie."_

Meskipun Tooru memasang wajah masam sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja seolah begitu terusik, itu tidak lantas membuat Koushi berhenti membuka kunci layar ponsel Tooru dan berfoto-foto ria dengan ponsel itu. Tooru hanya menghela napas panjang meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Koushi membajak ponselnya untuk berfoto-foto. Ponselnya sudah jadi sarana foto-foto Koushi sejak mereka tergabung dalam satu klub voli yang sama, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan tersebut, Tooru tidak mengharapkan Koushi akan melakukan kebiasaan menyebalkan itu saat pembicaraan serius seperti ini.

"Kou-chan, sebenarnya masalahmu bukan tentang waktu, kan?"

Koushi terdiam. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyapu layar ponsel Tooru untuk melihat-lihat hasil fotonya terhenti. Diliriknya Tooru yang kini sedang memandanginya tajam. Dalam hati Koushi mengeluh. _Dasar_ setter, pikirnya. _Membaca orang terlalu gampang untuknya._

"Betulan masalah waktu, kok. Aku mengambil kredit penuh semester ini. Yaa … itu hanya satu dari berbagai pertimbangan, sih." Koushi mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa meskipun aku tidak bilang padamu, kau akan bisa tahu."

Tooru menopang dagunya dengan dua tangan, memosisikan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Koushi.

"Kalau misalnya keadaanmu sudah membaik, kau akan bergabung?"

Koushi menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Tidak jelas apakah ia mengangguk atau menggeleng. "Jangan terlalu berharap … aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan aku akan membaik."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja tanda tangan kontrak di muka." Tooru menyeringai kekanakan. "Oke, jadi kalau misalnya kau sudah membaik, kau akan langsung bergabung dengan penelitianku. _Deal_?"

Tangan Tooru terulur. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak antusias. Koushi tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tersenyum, dan ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima jabatan tangan Tooru—

 _Koushi, jangan!_

—mendadak ada suara yang bergema di dalam kepalanya, begitu keras, namun penuh dengan distorsi. Meskipun begitu, pelafalan kalimatnya cukup jelas untuk membuat Koushi menangkap apa maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh suara tersebut. Koushi terkejut, refleks ia menarik kembali tangannya, membiarkan Tooru dilanda kebingungan.

"… Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Koushi pada Tooru. "Tadi—kau bilang apa?"

"Hah?" Tooru mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tadi? Aku bilang soal kontrak di muka. Kau berjanji akan ikut penelitianku kalau sudah baikan, jadi tadi aku minta _deal_."

"Bukan, bukan." Koushi menggeleng kencang. "Setelahnya."

"Setelahnya?" Tooru semakin kebingungan. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Koushi menatap Tooru penuh tuntutan. "Kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa aku merasa tidak yakin?" Tooru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Astaga Koushi, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar dirasuki. Wajahmu … pucat. Oke, warna kulitmu memang selalu pucat, tapi sekarang lebih pucat daripada biasanya."

Buru-buru Koushi mengambil ponsel Tooru untuk melihat wajahnya saat ini. Tooru benar. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat daripada biasanya, dan matanya penuh dengan ketakutan. Koushi menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras, sampai-sampai beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan yang lewat di dekat mereka menengok pada Koushi dengan tatapan khawatir. Begitu pula Tooru. Ekspresinya saat ini tampak merupakan campuran dari kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Koushi—"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku salah dengar …" geleng Koushi sambil memaksakan senyum. "Oh iya, soal yang tadi … baiklah, aku akan bergabung setelah baikan."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Tooru untuk dapat merespons perkataan Koushi barusan. "A-ah! Baiklah, kita _deal,_ ya!"

Saat mereka berjabat tangan, Koushi bisa melihat betapa ekspresi khawatir dan takut kini sudah menghilang dari wajah Tooru. Wajah Tooru kini terlihat berbinar-binar. Bahagia.

Suara itu masih terus bergema di kepalanya. _Koushi, jangan. Koushi, jangan …._

.

.

.

" _Morphic Resonance_?" Morisuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat buku yang berada di tumpukan paling atas di meja belajar Koushi. "Kau baca Sheldrake?"

Koushi hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memerhatikan bagaimana Morisuke meraih buku bersampul hijau itu dengan tatapan yang penuh penilaian. "Yap. Untuk penelitiannya Tooru."

"Ah ya, aku dengar dari Iwaizumi kalau Oikawa mau meneliti ulang tentang topik ini … tapi dari segala topik, kenapa ia harus memilih topik ini?" Morisuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Koushi sambil membuka-buka buku tersebut. Koushi diam saja, ia sudah lelah mengingatkan Morisuke untuk tidak baca buku sambil tidur. "Ini bukannya topik pseudosains yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut mitos?"

Koushi memutar kursi yang sedang didudukinya sehingga menghadap Morisuke, dan direbutnya buku tersebut dari tangan sang rekan tanpa belas kasihan. "Kau seharusnya datang saat Tooru mempresentasikan proposalnya di kelas Profesor Ukai saat itu, Morisuke. Dan jangan baca buku sambil tidur."

Morisuke menggerung. "Bukan salahku, aku sama sekali tidak punya kuasa untuk mengganti jadwal rapat Dewan Mahasiswa," gerutunya. "Jadi? Apa argumen Oikawa?"

"Saat itu Tooru bilang, _kalau misalnya konsep yang sebelumnya dinilai sebagai konsep ilmiah saja dapat diragukan status keilmiahannya setelah dilakukan penelitian ulang, bukankah ada kemungkinan bahwa konsep yang sebelumnya dinilai bukan konsep ilmiah ternyata adalah konsep yang ilmiah?_ " Koushi menjelaskan dengan meniru gaya bicara Tooru, membuat Morisuke mati-matian menahan tawa. "Kau pernah ambil kelas Psikologi kan, Morisuke? Pernah dengar soal _ego depletion_?"

Morisuke mengangguk sambil bangkit untuk duduk. "Yap. Aku sudah dengar kalau tahun lalu konsep ini sempat diragukan oleh beberapa peneliti. Jadi Oikawa berpikir kebalikannya, ya. Hm."

"Yap." Koushi mengangguk. "Bagiku pribadi, konsep _morphic resonance_ merupakan konsep yang menarik. Kautahu, membayangkan bahwa seluruh spesies di bumi ini terhubung oleh suatu medan komunikasi tak terlihat tempat mereka bisa saling bertukar informasi dalam bentuk apapun tanpa perlu bertemu muka atau mengerti bahasa satu sama lain—seperti medan telepati luas tanpa batasan ruang dan waktu yang melingkupi seluruh dunia ini—adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan, bukan begitu?"

"Kau kebanyakan baca _manga_." Morisuke berkata nyinyir. "Tapi … kalau boleh jujur, penjelasan Sheldrake tentang teorinya ini sangat mudah untuk dipercaya. Maksudku, aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dicontohkan. Kemarin aku mengisi … apa namanya, teka-teki silang? Ya, teka-teki silang berbahasa Inggris di majalah lama, dan di luar dugaan aku dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki silang itu. Rasanya aku seperti terhubung dengan pengetahuan orang yang sudah menyelesaikan teka-teki silang itu sebelumnya, makanya aku bisa menganggap teka-teki silang itu mudah. Sesuai dengan penjelasan Sheldrake, kan?"

"Atau soal _phantom limb pain_." Koushi menambahkan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kalau mengacu pada konsep _morphic resonance,_ seseorang yang merasakan kesakitan pada bagian tubuhnya yang seharusnya sudah diamputasi bisa dijelaskan sebagai fenomena yang terjadi karena orang yang mengalami _phantom limb pain_ menerima rasa sakit dari orang lain yang mengalami luka atau cedera pada bagian tubuh tersebut. Terdengar tidak mungkin, tapi di sisi lain masuk akal, bukan?"

"Yeah, tapi memang begitulah pseudosains. Kelihatannya masuk akal, namun belum tentu benar." Morisuke mengangkat bahunya. "Omong-omong, dari sekian banyak konsep pseudosains, kenapa Oikawa memilih konsep yang ini, ya? Apakah dia mengungkapkan alasannya saat presentasi?"

"Eh?" Koushi mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu—tampaknya aku bengong saat bagian itu."

Morisuke mengeluh. "Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi kurasa ia bilang sesuatu soal kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan—yah, alasan-alasan klise seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau Oikawa punya alasan lain?"

Koushi terdiam. Ditatapnya Morisuke penuh selidik.

"Alasan lain?"

" … Lupakan. Maaf, aku curigaan." Morisuke bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak janji bisa bantu setiap saat, tapi kalau kalian butuh bantuan, jangan segan minta tolong aku."

"Wah!" Koushi berseru girang. "Terima kasih, Morisuke!"

"Ya, ya …." Morisuke menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eh, tujuanku datang ke kamarmu 'kan untuk pinjam buku statistik, kenapa malah ngobrol tidak jelas seperti ini? Koushi, pinjam bukumu, ya!"

.

.

.

Usai latihan pagi hari ini, Tooru mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya dari klub voli.

Alasannya tentu saja sudah bisa diduga oleh beberapa orang: ingin lebih fokus dengan penelitian karena ia adalah _Project Leader,_ tapi setelah omong besar Tooru bahwa ia bisa menjadi kapten tim voli sekaligus _Project Leader_ , tentu saja Koushi tidak bisa terima ini. Meskipun Tooru bilang ini bukan keputusan yang tiba-tiba—karena ia sudah membicarakan soal pengunduran dirinya pada Hajime dan Tetsurou sejak jauh-jauh hari, dengan Tetsurou akhirnya menggantikan posisi Tooru—tetap saja rasanya ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Koushi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Koushi bertanya dengan suara pelan. Di sebelahnya Tooru sedang sibuk mengosongkan lokernya—ia sudah bukan anggota klub voli lagi, oleh karena itu ia sudah tak punya hak untuk menyimpan barang-barang di loker ruang klub voli. "Kukira kau bisa menangani penelitian dan klub voli sekaligus? Ini … mendadak sekali."

"Sebenarnya tidak mendadak, Kou-chan. Aku saja yang tidak memberitahumu. Iwa-chan dan Kuroo sudah tahu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Itu _mendadak_ , Tooru," gumam Koushi keras kepala. "Apakah ada masalah di proyek penelitianmu sampai-sampai kau mengundurkan diri?"

"Hm?" Tooru mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa Kou-chan berpikir begitu?"

"Kalian kekurangan personil? Atau apa?" Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Tooru barusan, Koushi balik bertanya dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku-aku belum bisa membantu kalian, maaf—"

"Astaga Kou-chan, memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau ini salahmu?" Tooru tertawa. "Hentikan kebiasaan jelekmu itu, Kou-chan. Bukan salahmu, kok. Ini hasil pertimbangan pribadiku. Tapi kalau misalnya kau menyesal belum bisa membantu kami, akan kuterima penyesalanmu dengan senang hati."

Koushi menatap Tooru dalam-dalam. "Sori. Aku betul-betul ingin bantu …."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kok keadaanmu. Hei, tapi kalau misalnya hari ini kau ada waktu luang, mau ikut kumpul? Kami akan membicarakan soal …."

Kalimat Tooru tiba-tiba terputus—setidaknya bagi Koushi. Mulutnya masih bergerak-gerak, namun tidak ada suara yang dapat Koushi dengar. Penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi kabur, sesekali gelap. Telinganya berdenging hebat, bercampur dengan suara-suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya. Suara di dalam kepalanya bergema dengan amat keras, awalnya tidak jelas, namun lama-lama akhirnya Koushi dapat menangkap dengan jelas kalimat-kalimat yang ia dengar.

 _Koushi, kaudengar aku, berhenti, tolong jangan, hentikan dia, KOUSHIKAUDENGARAKUKOUSHIHENTIKANDIA, Koushi, Koushi, hei, kaudengar aku kan, KOUSHIHENTIKANDIABUNUHDIAKUMOHONKOU-CHAN—_

 _BRUK._

.

.

.

"… Suga-chan syok, ya …."

"Ini gara-gara kau tiba-tiba berhenti, Oikawa."

"Kenapa salahku?"

"Karena memang salahmu."

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, kalimat-kalimat itulah yang pertama kali Koushi dengar. Pandangannya masih kabur ketika ia membuka mata dan berusaha untuk duduk. Telapak tangannya bertemu dengan karpet yang ia kenali teksturnya—karpet di pojokan ruang klub yang sengaja dipasang untuk jam-jam malas atau untuk alas tidur ketika harus menginap di ruang klub. Saat penglihatannya sudah bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, Koushi menangkap sosok Tetsurou, Morisuke dan Tooru, semuanya duduk melingkarinya, sementara Hajime berdiri di belakang Tetsurou dengan tangan yang memegang kotak P3K.

"Kou-chan, Kou-chan kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sst, jangan berisik, bodoh! Biarkan dia menyesuaikan diri dulu!"

"Aku … aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Koushi parau. Morisuke memandangnya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa, Morisuke, serius. Hanya … hanya kumat lagi."

"Kau harus memeriksakan dirimu lagi secepatnya, Suga-chan," saran Tetsurou. "Siapa tahu ada yang meleset di pemeriksaan waktu itu. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang salah kalau kau sering tiba-tiba pingsan begini."

"U-uhm. Ya. Aku akan melakukannya," gumam Koushi, sekedar untuk membuat Tetsurou tenang. "Terima kasih, Tetsurou."

"Kuantar ke rumah sakit besok," janji Morisuke. "Bolos kuliah dulu saja. Kesehatanmu lebih penting."

"Y-ya … terima kasih, Morisuke."

Entah mengapa, Koushi merasa bahwa hasil pemeriksaan yang akan dilakukannya esok hari tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan hasil pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Dokter akan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa—karena pada kenyataannya memang tidak ada yang salah pada tubuh Koushi. Koushi meyakini hal itu. Sangat yakin.

Ia menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya kini lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya, namun Koushi masih betul-betul mengingat kalimat yang bergema sangat keras di kepalanya tadi. Kalimatnya jelas, disampaikan dengan nada kalimat yang penuh kepanikan dan keputusasaan.

Dua kata terakhir dari rentetan kalimat tersebut kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

 _Kumohon, Kou-chan—_

Koushi melirik Tooru lewat ujung-ujung matanya.

.

.

.

Usia Koushi bertambah satu tahun di tengah liburan musim panas—yang sebenarnya bukan liburan. Ia kini sudah resmi menjadi anggota tim peneliti _Morphic Resonance_ yang dipimpin oleh Tooru, sehingga tak ada kata liburan untuknya. Setiap hari adalah perencanaan eksperimen. Setiap hari adalah pengumpulan data literatur. Ibunya sempat memprotes kenapa Koushi tidak pulang ke Miyagi, dan protes tersebut hanya ditanggapinya dengan tawa terpaksa dan ia berjanji akan pulang sebentar di akhir liburan musim panas nanti.

Hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan yang dilakukannya sebulan lalu menunjukkan hasil yang sama dengan pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Segalanya normal, Koushi sehat. Ajaibnya, setelah menjalani pemeriksaan tersebut, Koushi merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara bergaung dengan keras di dalam kepalanya, namun ia mulai bisa mengendalikan suara-suara itu. Ia bisa memilih untuk tidak mendengarkannya. Kesadarannya pun sekarang sudah bisa dijaga dengan baik. Morisuke menduga itu berkat bertambahnya umur. Tooru menduga bahwa Koushi sudah terlalu tua bagi hantu (atau apapun itu) yang merasukinya. Koushi sendiri tidak menduga apapun, kenyataan bahwa kini ia sudah membaik cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

Omong-omong soal penelitian, cukup banyak rekan-rekan mereka yang bergabung dalam penelitian ketika libur musim panas dimulai, termasuk Morisuke. Alasannya setengah karena penasaran, dan setengah lagi karena sesungguhnya ia masih mengkhawatirkan Koushi. Mereka berhasil mengumpulkan sekitar tiga puluh orang peneliti, dengan Tooru, Koushi, Morisuke, serta Keiji, sebagai peneliti utama.

Juni mendekati pertengahan. Mungkin hanya Koushi yang merasakan, tapi tampaknya penelitian mereka masih diam di tempat. Tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti. Seharusnya, mereka sudah harus memulai eksperimen, jika menyesuaikan dengan jadwal yang sudah disusun Tooru sebelumnya. Koushi tahu bahwa Tooru bukan orang yang suka menunda-nunda dan mengulur-ulur waktu—sama seperti dirinya—sehingga ia cukup merasa terganggu dengan keterlambatan ini.

"Kapan kita akan mulai?"

Biasanya, Koushi akan menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu apabila Tooru tengah sibuk dengan buku-bukunya, namun untuk kali ini Koushi tidak keberatan untuk jadi orang yang menyebalkan. Tooru terdiam sejenak, mengetuk-ngetuk pensil sebentar di atas bukunya, kemudian mendongak, memandang Koushi.

"Kita _sudah_ mulai."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Eksperimennya." Koushi membetulkan. "Memangnya apa lagi yang kurang dari rencana penelitian yang sudah kita buat?"

"Tidak ada. Itu sempurna. Tapi … aku sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu."

"Mempertimbangkan apa?"

"Dalam rencana eksperimen kita ada beberapa subjek yang diajukan, kan?" Tooru memutar-mutar pensil di sela-sela jarinya sambil mengalihkan wajah, tampak enggan memandang Koushi. "Subjek pertama molekul senyawa, subjek kedua yaitu binatang. Kalau misalnya … aku menambahkan eksperimen dengan subjek manusia, bagaimana?"

"Hah?" Koushi terkesiap. "Eksperimen dengan manusia? Memangnya kita sudah tahu metode apa yang tepat untuk melakukan eksperimen _morphic resonance_ terhadap manusia? Jangan sembarangan, Tooru … kita belum tahu apakah ini akan membahayakan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu …" ujar Tooru berulang kali sambil menampilkan seringai usil yang sepertinya dipaksakan. "Tadi itu aku hanya asal bicara saja."

Koushi merengut. "Kebiasaan."

"Maaf, maaf." Tooru terkekeh. "Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin mengajak kalian semua ke Kyoto bulan depan. Kakakku mengajakku untuk ikut acara kemah musim panas, aku sebenarnya sudah menolak tapi ia memaksaku untuk tetap ikut—bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk mengajak teman-teman di kelompok penelitian. Bagaimana?"

"Kyoto?" ulang Koushi. Tooru mengangguk. "Tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal satu sampai empat. Bagaimana?"

Koushi mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak punya agenda apapun untuk tanggal-tanggal itu, sampai sejauh ini. Akhirnya ia mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Nanti kabari lagi saja, oke?"

"Asyik!"

"Tapi sekarang lebih baik kita urus dulu ini." Koushi menjatuhkan sebundel kertas yang berisi rencana penelitian ke atas buku Tooru. "Cepat pertimbangkan mana yang harus kita lakukan, _Project Leader_. Besok kita akan melakukan eksperimen dengan gliserin, kan? Oke, gliserin kalau begitu—"

"Oi oi, Kou-chan, aku belum bicara apa-apa!"

.

.

.

Panas Tokyo begitu menyengat di akhir Juni. Jika bukan karena Tooru dan Morisuke, Koushi tidak akan meninggalkan kamar asramanya hanya untuk datang ke laboratorium kampus nomor dua belas yang memfasilitasi penelitian mereka sampai akhir.

"Seingatku kau tidak sebegini malasnya kalau sedang latihan voli," komentar Tooru jahil sambil melangkah menyebelahi Koushi yang tampak uring-uringan karena kepanasan. "Semangat, Kou-chan! Setidaknya awal Juli nanti kita bisa bebas dari tugas mengamati gliserin meskipun hanya empat hari,"

"Kalau voli beda. Duh, aku ingin cepat sampai lab," gumam Koushi, tangannya sibuk mengipasi leher. Meskipun ia bilang begitu, namun kenyataannya langkahnya sangat lambat. "Panas."

"Kalau mau cepat sampai, jalannya yang cepat, dong!" Tooru tertawa sambil melangkah mendahului Koushi, tapi Koushi tidak tertarik untuk main kejar-kejaran dengan Tooru di tengah udara panas seperti ini. Langkahnya tetap pelan, nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara di koridor kampus yang sepi.

 _Ah—Koushi, kau bisa dengar aku?_

Langkah Koushi mendadak berhenti. Suara itu muncul lagi di kepalanya.

Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Suara itu sama sekali tidak membuat kepalanya sakit dan pusing. Suara itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan kesadaran. Suara itu jauh, jauh lebih jelas, karena ia tidak memantul-mantul dengan keras di dalam tempurung kepalanya. Rasanya seperti mendengar musik lewat _headphone_. Jernih, sangat jernih.

Koushi juga mengenali warna suara itu. Sangat kenal.

 _Sugawara Koushi-san?_

"… Tooru?"

Selanjutnya, Koushi tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi selain isak tangis pelan yang membuatnya terkejut. _Ada-ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis_ —

"Oi, Kou-chan, sedang apa di sana?" Tooru, yang kini sedang berdiri sekitar dua meter di depan Koushi, berbalik dan memasang wajah bingung ketika melihat Koushi terpaku di tempatnya. Koushi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Tooru menatap Koushi khawatir. "Jangan-jangan kumat lagi?"

"Bu-bukan, kok. Aku tidak apa-apa!" Koushi buru-buru berlari mengejar Tooru, seolah lupa bahwa ia sangat enggan untuk berlari di bawah cuaca panas. Dalam langkah-langkahnya menuju laboratorium, Koushi masih bisa mendengar suara isak tangis pelan itu dengan jelas.

.

.

.

 _K-Kou-chan, kau bisa dengar aku, kan?_

Koushi batal menyuap rotinya ke dalam mulut ketika suara itu muncul lagi. Diliriknya kanan dan kiri, ruang istirahat di laboratorium sedang sepi karena hampir seluruh anggota kelompok penelitian sedang keluar cari makan. Yang menghuni ruangan tersebut hanya Koushi seorang karena ia malas keluar dan sudah bawa roti untuk makan siang.

Ia menarik napas panjang. _Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku menjawab?_

… _Kou-chan?_

"… Aku bisa dengar. Erm … halo?"

Koushi dapat mendengar isak pelan lagi. Ia membayangkan lawan bicaranya saat ini pasti sedang menahan tangis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Ah! Maaf, maaf. Aku terbawa emosi. Sebelumnya, Kou-chan, apakah kau tahu dengan siapa kau berbicara?_

Koushi tersenyum ragu. "Sebetulnya aku sendiri masih ragu dan bingung, tapi … hanya ada satu orang yang selalu memanggilku Kou-chan. Tooru, kan?"

 _K-kau benar! Astaga, aku senang sekali, akhirnya, akhirnya kau bisa bicara denganku—ukh …_

"Tooru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Koushi khawatir.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Kou-chan, hanya terbawa emosi seperti tadi. Hehe._

"Baiklah." Koushi mengembuskan napas. "Tooru, tidakkah kaupikir sekarang saatnya untuk menjelaskan semua ini? Kenapa aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu dengan metode yang … seperti ini? Jangan buat aku semakin bingung."

 _Aku tahu, aku tahu aku berhutang penjelasan. Tapi selalu ada waktu yang tepat untuk suatu penjelasan, bukan begitu?_

"Waktu yang tepat?" Alis Koushi naik ke atas.

 _Iya. Waktu yang tepat. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya malam ini, hanya jika kau melakukan apa yang kuinstruksikan._

"Eh?'

 _Malam ini, pukul delapan. Kita akan bertemu lewat cermin besar yang kalian punya di laboratorium. Aku akan menemuimu di sana dan memperlihatkanmu masa depan._

" … Hah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Koushi menggenggam rotinya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Koushi menyelinap masuk ke dalam laboratorium ketika jam menunjukkan lima menit sebelum pukul delapan. Biasanya anggota tim penelitiannya masih berkegiatan sampai pukul sepuluh malam, namun untuk hari ini berbeda karena ada kemah musim panas Kyoto esok hari. Pukul tujuh malam tadi lampu laboratorium sudah dimatikan dan pintunya sudah dikunci. Beruntunglah Koushi merupakan anggota tim inti yang memiliki wewenang untuk memegang kunci laboratorium.

Mereka memang punya sebuah cermin besar di salah satu sudut laboratorium. Cermin itu cukup besar, kalian dapat melihat setengah ruangan laboratorium terpantul di permukaannya. Koushi menyalakan lampu, kemudian mendadak ia merasa ragu. Ia tidak dapat melangkah menuju cermin itu seolah ada lem kuat di atas lantai yang mencegahnya pergi kemana-mana. Berbagai pertanyaan dan keraguan yang sebetulnya sudah muncul di benaknya sejak siang tadi kembali Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya halusinasi belaka? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya jebakan?

 _Tidak apa-apa, Kou-chan. Percayalah padaku._

Suara Tooru muncul lagi, seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Koushi. Ia berdehem sejenak, berusaha memberanikan diri, mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif dan, seperti yang dikatakan Tooru tadi, percaya padanya.

Segala hal yang tidak masuk akal ini perlu dijawab.

Akhirnya Koushi melangkah mantap menuju cermin. Matanya seketika terbelalak ketika ia berdiri sekitar sepuluh langkah dari cermin, dan apa yang ia lihat di dalam cermin itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Koushi melihat Tooru di cermin itu. Tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tinggal segaris, sambil melambaikan tangannya seolah memberi salam. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan Tooru yang selama ini Koushi kenal. Garis wajahnya terlihat lebih kentara, dan kantung matanya pun tidak luput dari perhatian Koushi. Tooru yang ini terlihat lebih dewasa juga lebih rapuh.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kou-chan!"

Koushi tidak bisa percaya ini.

.

.

.

"… Kau benar-benar Tooru?"

Tooru mengangguk. "Oikawa Tooru tahun 2023."

Tahun 2023. Itu tujuh tahun yang akan datang. Kerutan di dahi Koushi seketika bertambah. Ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, namun melihat Tooru yang ada di hadapannya sekarang menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit keraguannya.

"Kau benar-benar datang dari masa depan?"

"Sebetulnya tidak _datang_ , Kou-chan, karena aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Aku masih berada di tahun 2023." Tooru mengoreksi, membuat Koushi semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Aku Oikawa Tooru yang hidup di tahun 2023, dan kau Sugawara Koushi yang hidup di tahun 2016. Sesederhana itu. Omong-omong, aku jadi teringat serial buku favoritmu, Kou-chan, yang bercerita tentang cowok penyihir itu, lho. Menyelinap malam-malam untuk melihat keinginan yang muncul dari dalam lubuk hatinya lewat cermin … bukankah itu mirip dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?"

"… Melihat keinginanmu di cermin?"

Tooru mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan sekarang aku … aku bertemu denganmu lewat cermin."

Koushi mencondongkan tubuhnya, lebih dekat ke arah cermin, memeriksa cermin tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau benar-benar Oikawa Tooru yang hidup di tahun 2023?"

"Ya. Mau bukti? Aku tahu siapa yang dinikahi Yaku, lho. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, anaknya sudah satu …."

Koushi melongo. "He?"

"Oh, atau yang lebih mudah saja, deh. Aku tahu nilai ujian akhir Genetika-mu. Kau memberitahuku saat kemah musim panas di Kyoto, bersama dengan teman-teman kita di tim _penelitian morphic resonance_. Nilaimu C, kan? Nilai C pertama yang kauterima seumur hidupmu?"

Mata Koushi membelalak. Kenapa Tooru bisa tahu? Tunggu, kenapa dirinya di masa depan begitu bodoh dengan memberitahu Tooru nilai ujian akhirnya?

"Aku benar, 'kan?" Tooru tersenyum jahil.

"… Baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya, aku percaya." Koushi menjawab sedikit merengut. "Lalu, apabila kau memang Tooru yang hidup di tahun 2023, bagaimana caranya kau—kau bisa ada di kepalaku, di cermin ini … dan bicara denganku?"

"Ya ampun Kou-chan, jangan pura-pura bodoh di hadapanku, deh." Tooru menggelengkan kepalanya setengah bercanda. "Menurutmu karena apa?"

"… Cermin ini adalah mesin waktu?"

"Kurang tepat. Ayolah Kou-chan, seharusnya kau lebih tahu soal ini daripada orang lain, 'kan?"

Perkataan Tooru barusan seolah menyalakan lampu di pikiran Koushi. Matanya membelalak sejenak, terkejut akan informasi yang baru saja melengkapi kepingan _puzzle_ di dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan bilang …" tutur Koushi pelan. " _Morphic resonance_?"

Tooru tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _ **morphic resonance;**_

 _sebuah konsep yang mengatakan bahwa seluruh spesies makhluk hidup di dunia ini terhubung dalam suatu medan tidak terlihat yang disebut_ morphogenetic field _;_

 _dan pada medan itulah para spesies saling bertukar informasi dan menyampaikan pola-pola perilaku yang diperlukan untuk memecahkan berbagai masalah._

 _ada dua tipe transmisi dan penerimaan transmisi yang dapat dilakukan dalam medan morphogenetic field; transmisi & penerimaan secara sadar dan tidak secara sadar_

 _secara sadar: transmisi dilakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa ia terhubung dengan seseorang yang akan menerima transmisi tersebut_

 _tidak secara sadar: transmisi dilakukan secara tak sadar dan tidak ada orang tertentu yang dimaksudkan untuk menerima transmisi ini, siapapun yang membutuhkan akan menerima transmisi informasi tipe ini_

 _perihal apakah transmisi informasi dengan menggunakan medan ini dapat menembus ruang dan waktu masih belum dapat dipastikan dengan jelas, namun bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinannya sama sekali._

(catatan penelitian Oikawa Tooru, Januari 2016)

.

.

.

"Terkejut, Kou-chan?" tanya Tooru. "Kau benar. Komunikasi kita saat ini terjadi lewat _morphogenetic field._ Aku sudah berusaha mengakses _morphogenetic field_ untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu, namun ternyata aku malah mengganggumu. Kurasa sebelum usiamu genap dua puluh satu, tubuhmu belum siap untuk menerima informasi dari _morphogenetic field_ secara sadar, eh?Usia dua puluh satu benar-benar anugerah, ya."

"Tunggu," potong Koushi sambil menatap Tooru tidak percaya. "Jadi selama ini, yang membuatku hilang kesadaran—"

"Aku," ungkap Tooru tegas. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau usahaku menyampaikan pesan padamu malah mengganggu kesadaranmu … maafkan aku. Aku betul-betul tak tahu."

"S-sudahlah, itu kan sudah berlalu." Koushi mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat supaya Tooru tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. "Tadi … tadi kau bilang kau berusaha menghubungiku untuk menyampaikan pesan, kan? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?"

Tooru terdiam. Ia menunduk, menghindari sorot mata Koushi yang penuh pertanyaan, siap untuk memaksa Tooru untuk menjelaskan segalanya sampai Koushi mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Besok," gumam Tooru. "Kalian akan pergi berkemah ke Kyoto."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Koushi tidak merespon, ia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Tooru.

"Jangan ikut."

"Maaf?"

"Tolong, aku mohon padamu. Jangan ikut," ujar Tooru memelas, namun masih menolak untuk memandang Koushi tepat di mata. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan ikut. Karang-karang saja alasan untuk tidak ikut kemah itu, Kou-chan, yang penting, kau jangan ikut."

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan " _kenapa_ " adalah pertanyaan yang paling natural untuk diajukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tentu saja, Koushi butuh penjelasan mengapa ia Tooru menyuruhnya untuk diam saja di Tokyo, sementara yang mengajaknya untuk ikut ke Kyoto adalah Tooru juga. Tooru tak lantas menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu.

"Tooru?"

"… Kau harus membiarkanku mati, Kou-chan. Aku, atau tepatnya Oikawa Tooru yang hidup di tahun 2016, akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, dan saat itu kau yang akan menolongnya. Kalau kau tidak ikut ke Kyoto, maka tidak akan ada yang menolongnya, dan Oikawa Tooru akan mati. Kumohon, tolong, biarkan ia mati."

"Kau-kau gila!" seru Koushi tak percaya. Kakinya melangkah mundur satu langkah, bahunya bergetar. Apa-apaan dengan segala kegilaan ini? Apa yang akan … apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tooru?

"Kou-chan, di masa depan nanti, aku melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan yang akan kusesali sampai aku mati." Akhirnya Tooru mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Koushi. Koushi dapat melihat harapan yang begitu kuat terpancar dari kedua bola mata Tooru yang lelah. Koushi mengatur napas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa napasnya menjadi cepat dan pendek-pendek setelah Tooru bicara soal kematiannya. "Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus dosaku, Kou-chan. Tolong."

.

.

.

 _ **aktivasi morphic resonance;**_

 _beberapa penelitian yang sudah pernah dilakukan sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ada dua faktor yang dapat memengaruhi kuatnya akses terhadap_ morphogenetic field _dan mengirimkan informasi melalui medan tersebut:_

 _faktor pertama adalah adanya masalah yang sulit dipecahkan,_

 _dan faktor kedua adalah adanya bahaya yang mengancam nyawa._

(catatan penelitian Oikawa Tooru, Maret 2016)

.

.

.

"… Dosa …?"

Tooru mengangguk. Matanya kini sudah kehilangan sinar. Berbeda sekali dengan Tooru yang selalu Koushi kenal; penuh semangat dan antusiasme yang berapi-api. Matanya selalu berbinar, saat bermain voli, saat mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai, atau saat ia makan roti susu kesukaannya. Pada mata Tooru yang ini, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa binar-binar itu pernah ada, menghuni matanya dan menghasilkan sinar yang serupa bintang. Matanya kini hanya dihuni oleh sakit dan kepedihan.

 _Oh Tuhan, apa saja yang terjadi selama tujuh tahun ke depan?_

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, Kou-chan. Mendekatlah." Tooru mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, membiarkan cermin memantulkan pemandangan di sekelilingnya. "Lihat baik-baik apa yang ada di belakangku."

Koushi menelan salivanya. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya bergetar, nyaris tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya, saat ia melangkah. Rasanya seperti melangkah di atas ranting kayu yang lemah.

Napasnya tertahan ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di belakang Tooru. Puing-puing bangunan tak beratap. Koushi bisa melihat langit yang gelap tanpa bintang tepat di atas Tooru. Lantainya penuh dengan dinding yang rubuh dan pecahan-pecahan kaca. Ada bekas hangus terlihat pada beberapa puing-puing yang paling besar. Tooru berdiri di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang baru pertama kali dilihat Koushi, namun perasaan familiar yang muncul di benaknya ketika melihat tempat Tooru berdiri sangat mengganggu Koushi.

"Ini …" gumam Koushi parau. "Ini … ini laboratorium … kita?"

Tooru mengangguk pelan. Koushi terbelalak.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Banyak hal," jawab Tooru pendek. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Banyak sekali. Ini akan jadi cerita yang mengejutkan, namun kumohon, dengarkan aku sampai selesai."

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Koushi merasa takut untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Tooru. Hanya saja, apabila ia tidak mendengarkan, kebingungannya tidak akan selesai.

Koushi memberanikan dirinya.

"Dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun, penelitian kita telah mengalami kemajuan yang sangat signifikan." Tooru mulai bercerita. Koushi menangkap nada keengganan pada kalimat Tooru barusan, hanya saja ia memilih diam dan tidak mempersoalkannya lebih jauh. "Banyak sekali institusi yang tertarik dengan hasil penelitian kita dan menawarkan kerjasama. Hanya saja, tidak semua institusi itu memiliki maksud yang baik."

"Jadi …?" Koushi mengajukan pertanyaan pancingan. Tooru menarik napas panjang.

"… Singkatnya, ada institusi yang berniat untuk menggunakan hasil penelitian kita untuk hal-hal yang tidak bertanggungjawab, dan mereka mengambil dokumen-dokumen kita melalui cara yang tidak bertanggungjawab pula," jelas Tooru dengan nada pedih. "Tahun lalu, mereka mengambil dokumen penelitian kita dengan paksa, menyandera beberapa peneliti kita, dan … dan menghancurkan laboratorium ini. Yang tersisa dari laboratorium kita hanya puing-puing ini … dan beruntungnya, cermin besar ini."

Koushi ternganga. Cerita Tooru barusan terdengar seperti isi berita-berita kriminal di cerita-cerita fiksi, namun untuk kali ini, cerita itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi dalam beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Ini semua salahku …" gumam Tooru penuh rasa bersalah. "Kalau-kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkan kalian semua …."

.

.

.

 _Ini bukan kali pertama Tooru meninggikan suaranya pada Koushi. Hanya saja, ini mungkin pertama kalinya Tooru melihat Koushi semarah itu. Koushi tampak siap untuk melayangkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Tooru, namun ia tidak melakukannya. Tooru sendiri sudah teguh pada pendiriannya. Sekedar tamparan dari rekan kerjanya tidak akan mengubah keputusannya._

"… _Lakukan saja sesukamu."_

 _Koushi berbalik, lalu pergi. Bagian bawah jas laboratoriumnya yang putih tampak berkibar saat ia berbalik, dan langkah-langkahnya terdengar begitu berisik. Koushi benar-benar marah, tapi Tooru tak peduli, toh yang marah bukan hanya Koushi. Tooru juga kesal. Dalam hati ia mempertanyakan mengapa Koushi begitu keras kepala menolak publikasi jurnal penelitian mereka yang baru, padahal tidak ada salahnya untuk membagi ilmu pengetahuan pada dunia, bukan? Koushi tidak perlu sebegitu marahnya apabila ia tidak setuju—setidaknya, itu pendapat Tooru._

 _Sayangnya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, tak terkecuali untuk Tooru._

 _Beberapa hari setelah publikasi, Tooru yang tengah berada di Nagoya dalam rangka pertemuan dengan sebuah lembaga peneliti terkemuka, mendapat kabar soal ledakan di laboratoriumnya. Ledakan yang disengaja, bukan ledakan yang kecelakaan. Anggota peneliti yang sedang bertugas menghilang begitu saja, dengan indikasi penculikan oleh sang pelaku._

 _Kecuali satu orang, yang sudah menjadi korban jiwa sebelum penculikan dan peledakan itu terjadi._

"… _Kou-chan?"_

 _Setelah ini, yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruk._

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Koushi untuk dapat mencerna kisah Tooru sepenuhnya. Ia tidak memiliki kesulitan untuk memahami kronologi cerita Tooru, namun ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menerima cerita Tooru sebagai kenyataan.

Bukankah hal yang wajar untuk tidak lantas mempercayai seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang lalu mengatakan bahwa kau akan mati enam tahun yang akan datang?

"… Jadi, kalau berdasarkan ceritamu tadi …." Koushi menghentikan perkataannya untuk menarik napas. "Aku akan mati enam tahun lagi?"

"Dan semuanya gara-gara aku," ungkap Tooru. "Kalau misalnya saat itu aku tidak mempublikasikan penelitian itu, kau pasti masih hidup."

Koushi menggigit bibir.

"Tooru, kau tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu sejauh ini hanya karena aku," ujar Koushi yakin. "Apa lagi yang terjadi?"

Tooru menampilkan seulas senyum simpul. Seperti biasa, intuisi Koushi tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Mimpi buruk, Koushi."

Koushi tidak tahu apakah ia siap untuk mendengarkan hal ini.

"Banyak yang menyalahgunakan hasil penelitian kita untuk hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, Kou-chan. Banyak sekali. Menurutmu, apa yang bisa terjadi apabila kita memiliki akses terhadap medan komunikasi yang sangat rahasia, bahkan tidak bisa disadap?" tanya Tooru retoris. "Manipulasi di sana-sini. Pencurian informasi. Kekacauan. Bahkan bisa digunakan saat perang. Kalau aku boleh bertaruh, beberapa tahun ke depan saat penelitian ini sudah rampung sepenuhnya, kemampuan ini akan bisa menjadi senjata. Ini semua karena … karena aku."

Tooru menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya. Kakinya tampak bergetar, Koushi tidak akan kaget kalau tiba-tiba Tooru terjatuh karena kaki yang seperti itu tampak tidak akan kuat menopang beban tubuh Tooru. Tanpa sadar, Koushi meraih permukaan cermin dengan tangannya. Permukaan cermin itu terasa dingin. Dingin sampai-sampai Koushi merasa perih.

"Kalau saja aku … aku tidak memulai penelitian ini," gumam Tooru pilu. "Kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan memulai penelitian ini."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" potong Koushi cepat. "Ini bukan salahmu, Tooru—"

"Ini salahku, Kou-chan." Tooru bersikeras. "Ini salahku dan diri egoisku. Kau-kau hanya tidak tahu, Kou-chan, kalau aku memulai penelitian ini karena … karena keinginanku sendiri. Untuk keuntunganku sendiri."

Napas Tooru memburu seolah ia baru saja berlari beberapa kilometer. Koushi memutuskan bahwa hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekarang ini adalah diam, menunggu Tooru mengendalikan emosinya, dan kembali bicara pada Koushi dengan kepala dingin.

"Tampaknya selama hidupku aku … aku sering sekali membuat kesalahan bodoh." Tooru terkikik sebentar, seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Awal tahun 2016, aku tak sengaja membuat Takeru celaka karena kecerobohanku saat menyetir. Kami sama-sama cedera saat itu. Kakiku cedera, namun Takeru cedera di tangan dan kakinya. Kautahu itu apa artinya?"

Koushi menelan salivanya. "Apakah … ada hubungannya dengan voli?"

Tooru mengangguk. "Kami berdua sama-sama memiliki waktu yang terbatas untuk bermain voli … kalau kautanya aku, sesungguhnya aku sudah bisa merelakan kalau aku tidak bisa bermain voli lagi. Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan pengalaman yang sudah kudapatkan selama ini. Tapi—tapi Takeru …."

Koushi ingat Takeru. Anak laki-laki yang penuh semangat seperti pamannya, lincah dan muda, bersinar seperti mentari yang baru saja terbit di ufuk barat. Mendengar nasib buruk yang menimpanya membuat Koushi merasa sedih. Takeru, sama seperti Tooru, sangat bersemangat dan aktif di dunia voli. Koushi membayangkan mimpi yang direnggut dan senyum yang terhapuskan oleh kenyataan yang kejam.

"Aku hanya ingin Takeru bisa merasakannya lagi. Aku ingin Takeru merasakan bagaimana rasanya tubuhnya bergerak untuk mengoper bola, meskipun ia tidak bisa melakukannya secara langsung. Aku ingin ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengatur strategi permainan dari luar lapangan. Dari situlah aku mulai mencari-cari … dan dari penelusuranku, pengembangan _morphic resonance_ merupakan konsep yang dapat memfasilitasi keinginanku tersebut."

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti," gumam Koushi sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak seperti konsep _virtual reality_ , _morphic resonance_ dapat memberikan pengalaman yang paling otentik, dan itu adalah yang terbaik."

Kini giliran Tooru yang mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan cepat mengerti ini."

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu mudah ditebak," canda Koushi, cukup untuk membuat Tooru tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah menceritakan segalanya, kurasa?" Tooru mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi, bisakah kita kembali ke pembicaraan tentang permohonanku?"

Mendengar kalimat Tooru barusan membuat Koushi merasa tak nyaman.

"… Biarkan aku mati, oke, Kou-chan?"

.

.

.

"Tapi Tooru, aku …."

"Biarkan aku mati, dan jangan biarkan siapapun meneruskan penelitian ini. Tolong. Siapapun itu. Apakah itu Iwa-chan, Akaashi, atau Yaku … jangan biarkan mereka meneruskan penelitian ini. Tolong bubarkan. Rahasiakan apapun tentang kematianku. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa fakta di balik kematian Oikawa Tooru."

Koushi menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bisa, Kou-chan. Ayolah. Tinggal pura-pura sakit perut kan beres."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Koushi kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi, Tooru, kaupikir aku akan semudah itu membiarkan seorang teman mati begitu saja?"

"Setelah apa yang sudah aku ceritakan?" tanya Tooru penuh tuntutan. "Kou-chan, kau akan mati gara-gara aku!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Koushi nyaris saja membentak, membuat Tooru sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. "Aku tahu dan aku percaya. Hanya saja … hatiku berkata ini adalah sesuatu yang salah …."

Tooru terdiam sejenak untuk mengamati Koushi yang terperangkap dalam dilema. Ia mengembuskan napas.

"Seperti biasa ya, Kou-chan. Kau terlalu baik," gumam Tooru. "Kautahu, tampaknya aku lupa menceritakan soal apa yang kulakukan di kemah musim panas sampai-sampai aku nyaris mati. Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan soal itu juga."

.

.

.

 _Ada sebuah bangunan tinggi yang lumayan sulit untuk dijangkau di dekat tempat kemah musim panas._

 _Tooru tahu soal keberadaan bangunan itu, dan diam-diam menyelinap ke sana saat jam bebas. Dalihnya adalah membeli makanan di minimarket—Koushi sempat mencurigainya karena Tooru membawa dua koper makanan, namun akhirnya Tooru dapat meyakinkan Koushi bahwa ia benar-benar pergi untuk membeli makanan. Pada kenyataannya, kaki-kakinya kini melangkah di bawah atap sebuah bangunan tinggi terbengkalai yang dindingnya sudah kusam dan ditumbuhi lumut, meniti tangganya pelan-pelan karena sudah berkarat dan nyaris keropos._

 _Tempat tujuan Tooru adalah atapnya. Begitu kakinya menjejak atap, ia langsung menghampiri bagian tepi gedung dan berdiri ragu-ragu di sana. Tooru melihat ke bawah—cukup tinggi. Di bawah ada hamparan rumput tipis yang tidak akan membantu sama sekali apabila Tooru melompat dari atas sini._

 _Tooru kembali maju. Ujung sepatunya kini sudah melewati batas tepi gedung. Satu dorongan pelan, dan Tooru akan segera menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada gravitasi._

 _Ia menelan saliva._

 _Faktor keberhasilan_ morphic resonance _dipengaruhi oleh dua hal: masalah dan bahaya._

 _Masalah dan bahaya._

 _Tooru memajukan lagi tubuhnya sedikit._

" _Ugh … ini menakutkan."_

 _Ia menarik napas. Satu, dua. Hembuskan. Keberaniannya perlahan-lahan terkumpul._

" _Percayalah bahwa pesan ini akan tersampaikan …" bisiknya pelan. "Percayalah bahwa akan ada yang menolongmu."_

 _Saat itu, Tooru berpikir akan Koushi._

 _Niatnya sudah mantap. Tooru mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan—_

" _Tooru!"_

 _Dalam suatu rentang waktu yang rasanya kurang dari sedetik, sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke belakang. Tooru tak sempat mempertahankan keseimbangannya, sehingga ia langsung jatuh terjerembab di atas atap. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Napasnya memburu, dan begitu ia berhasil mengatur napasnya, baru ia berhasil mencerna situasi saat ini._

 _Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Koushi yang memerah karena amarah. Napasnya juga memburu, sama seperti Tooru. Ia berdiri sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tooru, tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. Pandangan matanya tajam. Koushi benar-benar marah._

" _Kau sedang apa barusan, hah? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada orang yang datang menyelamatkanmu, kau mau mati dengan meninggalkan … meninggalkan kami semua yang bekerja bersamamu?"_

 _Tooru mengedipkan mata. Kalimat barusan terdengar sangat aneh di telinganya. Seolah-olah Koushi tahu bahwa tujuan Tooru yang sebenarnya adalah bukan untuk bunuh diri._

" _Kou-chan sendiri—kenapa—" tanya Tooru dengan terbata-bata. "Kenapa—kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"_

 _Koushi terdiam. Mengerjapkan mata._

" _Aku melihatmu."_

" _Maaf?"_

" _Saat kau pamit pergi barusan … aku melihatmu," jawab Koushi, tampak ragu sekaligus kaget. "Aku melihatmu berdiri di sini, berniat untuk melompat, ketakutan, penuh keraguan, dan berharap akan ada seseorang yang akan menolongmu… jadi aku mengikutimu. Benar saja, ternyata kau mau melompat"_

 _Tooru mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Melihatku? Di mana?"_

"… _Tidak tahu. Rasanya seperti melihat ada film yang diputar di kepalaku …."_

" _Lalu darimana kaubisa tahu kalau aku berharap ada seseorang yang menolongku?"_

 _Keduanya berpandangan dengan pupil mata yang melebar._

.

.

.

"… Saat itu, Kou-chan yang sedang bertanya ke mana aku akan pergi, menerima informasi dari aku yang akan melompat dari gedung, lewat _morphic resonance,"_ jelas Tooru, yang direspon dengan wajah terkejut Koushi. "Itulah kali pertama kita berdua terhubung lewat _morphogenetic field_. Kou-chan adalah penerima transmisi yang kuat, sementara aku adalah pengirim transmisi. Seperti sekarang ini. Sejak hari itu, perlahan-lahan penelitian kita mulai berjalan menuju titik terang … namun, yah, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tadi, ada kejadian-kejadian tak mengenakkan yang mengikutinya."

Kepala Koushi mulai berdenyut oleh segala pemaparan ini. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia diminta untuk membiarkan temannya mati—sesuatu yang tentu saja tak bisa Koushi lakukan begitu saja—membuat kepala Koushi terasa semakin berat.

Akan lebih baik kalau ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan, Kou-chan." Tooru tersenyum getir. Koushi mendongak, membelalak, bertanya-tanya mengapa Tooru tahu apa yang ia pikirkan—ah, tentu saja, koneksi _morphic resonance_ di antara mereka berdua yang membuat Tooru tahu. "Kau tak bisa lari."

"Apa kau yakin dengan cara ini—"

"Mmm." Tooru mengangguk. "Aku tahu diriku. Aku tahu saat aku jatuh nanti, yang aku pikirkan adalah Kou-chan."

"…."

"Sekedar informasi!" Tooru memaksakan kalimatnya barusan untuk terdengar riang. "Di antara kita semua, yang merupakan penerima transmisi kuat hanya Kou-chan dan Akaashi! Tapi sayangnya saat itu, Akaashi belum dapat mengakses _morphogenetic field_ , butuh tiga tahun lagi baginya untuk menerima transmisi dengan penuh kesadaran seperti yang kaulakukan sekarang. Jadi, seseorang yang memiliki kemungkinan kuat untuk menolongku saat itu hanya kau!"

"… Dan aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu kalau aku tidak ikut kemah."

"Seratus."

Koushi terdiam, kali ini lebih lama daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Bunyi detak jam dinding terdengar begitu dingin di dalam ruangan yang sepi ini.

"Kalau misalnya aku membiarkanmu mati, lalu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku? Wah, tidak tahu." Tooru menggeleng. "Kalau misalnya dunia ini hanya terdiri dari satu linimasa tunggal, tentu saja Oikawa Tooru tahun 2023 tidak akan pernah ada. Begitu juga dengan kekacauan-kekacauan yang terjadi karena aku, termasuk peledakan laboratorium dan penggunaan hasil penelitian kita oleh oknum tidak bertanggungjawab. Kau tidak akan pernah ingat bahwa aku pernah bicara denganmu di sini, merencanakan perubahan linimasa dunia. Berbeda kalau misalnya dunia paralel terbentuk setiap kali masa lalu berubah. Aku akan tetap ada, tapi di linimasa tempatmu berada, Oikawa Tooru sudah mati tahun 2016. Tapi apapun itu, tidak masalah kan, eh? Toh yang terpenting adalah dirimu yang sekarang, Kou-chan."

Koushi tak bisa menahan emosi yang kini membuncah di dalam dadanya. Air mata mendesak untuk keluar.

"Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah bentuk penebusan dosaku kepadamu," tutur Tooru lembut. "Maafkan aku."

Kini Koushi terisak. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan mengalir, sesuatu yang biasanya tak akan ia lakukan di depan Tooru. Awalnya Tooru tampak terkejut, namun lama-lama ekspresinya melunak.

Sungguh ia berharap ia bisa menenangkan Koushi saat ini dan meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kou-chan, sampaikan maafku untuk Takeru, ya?"

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Koushi bermimpi buruk.

Sebetulnya bukan mimpi. Itu adalah hal nyata yang ditransmisikan Tooru lewat koneksi _morphic resonance_ di antara mereka. Saat ini Tooru tengah ada di sebuah bangunan terbengkalai di pedalaman Kyoto, sementara Koushi memeluk bantal di kamar asramanya, berhasil menghindari kemah musim panas dengan alasan demam dan flu—sebagai catatan, itu bukan pura-pura, suhu tubuhnya langsung melejit naik pagi hari tadi seolah semesta mendukung rencana Tooru Tahun 2023 dengan sepenuh hati.

Koushi menerima penglihatan-penglihatan tentang bangunan yang tinggi, ujung sepatu yang melewati tepi atap, dan hamparan rumput tipis yang tidak akan membantunya apabila ia jatuh. Koushi merasakan apa yang Tooru rasakan. Ada harapan, ketakutan, dan keraguan. Koushi tahu bagaimana Tooru berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian demi eksperimen yang membahayakan ini.

Koushi tahu bagaimana Tooru akan berusaha meraih Hajime. Atau Akaashi. Atau Morisuke. Namun tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang dapat merasakan transmisi dari Tooru. Ketika Tooru sudah melepaskan pijakannya dari atap, ia berusaha meraih orang lain lagi. Profesor Ukai. Shimizu. Shirofuku. Semuanya tidak merespon.

Sejenak sebelum Tooru mencapai tanah, Tooru berpikir akan Koushi.

Hanya saja, Koushi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia ada di Tokyo, terbaring sakit. Tooru ada di Kyoto, satu meter menuju terhempas dengan keras di atas tanah.

Koushi tidak bisa datang menolongnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ponselnya dipenuhi dengan pesan teks yang menginformasikannya soal keadaan Tooru. Jika boleh memilih, Koushi rasanya ingin sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa.

.

.

.

 **epilogue, 2020**

Biasanya, Koushi tidak menerima tamu tanpa janji pertemuan terlebih dahulu. Hanya saja, beda ceritanya kalau dengan kawan lama.

Hajime menunggunya di lobi ditemani oleh dua cangkir kopi dalam gelas kertas, dan tentu saja lengkap dengan koran pagi. Tipikal Hajime, begitu Koushi berpikir, sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan sang kawan lama yang tampak antusias bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Apa kabar, Sugawara?"

Basa-basi pembuka. Koushi menjawab dengan "Baik-baik saja," bernada riang, sebelum akhirnya memerhatikan Hajime dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaiannya rapi, seperti biasa. Koushi dengar sekarang ia bekerja di Perusahaan Farmasi Sakanoshita berkat rekomendasi Profesor Ukai, dan berhasil menduduki posisi yang cukup bagus untuk usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Pembawaan Hajime saat ini, Koushi pikir, memang cukup mencerminkan posisi yang dipegangnya di perusahaan tersebut. Mungkin, kalau meminjam istilah Shirofuku, "dandanan eksekutif muda."

"Jadi begini, Sugawara. Mmh, maafkan, aku tidak bisa basa-basi kelamaan—"

Koushi tertawa. Hajime tidak berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja!" seru Koushi riang. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Hajime terdiam sejenak. Ditariknya napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari tas kulitnya. Buku catatan itu tampak kumal, bahkan sampul keras yang melindungi isinya pun tampak sudah compang-camping.

Wajah Koushi berubah pias.

Buku itu lebih dari familiar baginya.

"Maksudku datang kemari menemuimu …" ujar Hajime setengah berbisik. "Adalah soal ini."

"Ini—"

"Salah satu buku catatan penelitian milik Oikawa." Hajime meneruskan kata-kata Koushi yang terputus. "Apakah kau masih tertarik dengan _morphic resonance,_ Sugawara?"

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Keterangan:**

\- Konsep _morphic resonanc_ e di sini diambil dari konsep yang dikemukakan Rupert Sheldrake pada tahun 1981, dengan beberapa perubahan demi kesesuaian dengan plot. Konsep ini juga mendasari serial game besutan Uchikoshi Kotaro, _Zero Escape Series_ , yang saya jadikan sumber inspirasi untuk fanfik ini. Untuk hasil riset Sheldrake selengkapnya bisa dicari di Google Scholar kalau tertarik. Sekedar catatan, konsep ini masih digolongkan dalam kategori _pseudoscience_ seperti yang Yaku bilang, dan sudah di- _debunked_ juga ehe.

 _\- Phantom limb pain_ : rasa nyeri yang dirasakan pada organ tubuh yang tidak lagi dimiliki oleh seseorang. Menurut beberapa ahli, penyebabnya adalah karena aktivitas saraf di tempat pemotongan saat amputasi (misalnya yang diamputasi adalah tangan, maka tempat pemotongannya adalah pergelangan tangan). Untuk informasi lebih jauh dapat dibaca di WebMD atau situs-situs kesehatan terpercaya lainnya.

 _\- Ego depletion_ : secara singkat, artinya penurunan energi untuk kegiatan-kegiatan yang terkait dengan regulasi diri seperti keinginan untuk menolong, dan sebagainya. Dengar-dengar katanya konsep ini sempat diragukan kevalidannya oleh beberapa peneliti, jadi saya pakai konsep ini sebagai contoh "konsep saintifik yang bisa dipatahkan". Please do CMIIW!

\- Dah ah gak lagi-lagi bikin sci-fi hiks.

\- Main Zero Escape yuk. #EH


End file.
